Siła w strachu, strach w sile
by Arianka
Summary: Każdy się kiedyś boi i każdy potrzebuje wsparcia, które przychodzi czasami z nieoczekiwanej strony. Impresyjka o Sherlocku w czasie Reichenbach Fall. Sherlolly, jeśli ktoś się uprze (czyli Sherlolly po mojemu)


Naszło mnie na impresyjkę, chyba na przekór tym wszystkim fluffom z Sheilą, które ostatnio piszę. Rzecz się dzieje w czasie Reichenbach Fall.

* * *

**Siła w strachu, strach w sile**

Strach jest jak miłość, to oznaka słabości, czynnik zwiększający prawdopodobieństwo przegranej. Strach to gdybanie, to myślenie o konsekwencjach, zagrożeniach, zaburzenie sobie trzeźwego spojrzenia na sytuację. Coś, co należy zignorować bądź wyeliminować.

Gdyby tylko tak się dało. Wbrew temu, co Sherlock Holmes twierdził od najmłodszych lat, kiedy starszy brat usiłował nastraszyć go opowieściami, nad strachem nawet jemu nie zawsze udawało się zapanować. Bał się jako sześciolatek na zbyt wysokim drzewie, jako jedenastolatek oglądający trumnę z Mamusią. Był przerażony, gdy podczas… eksperymentów z narkotykami ten jeden raz pomylił się w kalkulacjach i jeszcze będąc świadomym czuł, że sytuacja wymyka mu się spod kontroli. Odczuwał wstyd na myśl, że bał się także jako dorosły mężczyzna, a odkąd na Baker Street zamieszkał pewien konkretny lekarz wojskowy, Sherlock bał się częściej niż przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

Pierwsza była zakodowana wiadomość na oknie w salonie. Sherlock byłby skłonny nazwać to jedynie niepokojem, ale wtedy okłamywałby sam siebie. Był przerażony, widząc Johna obleczonego w semtex, a wpadł niemal w panikę, gdy agent CIA był bliski zastrzelenia jego przyjaciela.

Doświadczył także innego rodzaju strachu podczas sprawy w Baskerville. Nieuzasadniona niczym panika, która degradowała go do zwierzęcia polegającego na instynktach. Sherlock brzydził się tym, ale niewiele mógł poradzić.

I tym razem także odczuwał strach. Gdy w miarę wypowiadania myśli zorientował się, jaki finał medialnego skandalu przewidział dla niego James Moriarty, z wrażenia urwał w pół słowa i chęć zachowania tego w sekrecie przed Johnem była tylko jednym z powodów. Lodowate igiełki zmroziły go tak, że następna odpowiedź dla Johna przyszła jakoś odruchowo. Strach, samotność, ucieczka. Powiedział, że musi coś załatwić i że musi zrobić to sam, ale tak naprawdę w pierwszym odruchu robił to, co wszystkie istoty – zaufał instynktowi i uciekał. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, nim nie zaczął planować i myśleć, ale jednak zaistniało.

Potrzebował… właśnie, czego? Przyjaciela miał przecież tuż obok i z miejsca postanowił, że nie będzie go w to mieszał. Co robią normalni ludzie, gdy mają problem? Pytanie postawione jako teoretyczny problem nie było trudne. Dopiero przeniesione w realia Sherlocka Holmesa stawało się dużo bardziej skomplikowane. Normalni ludzie szukali pomocy u kogoś zaufanego. Problem polegał na tym, że każde zaangażowanie Johna narażało go na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo, gdyż był zbyt oczywistym celem. Najbliższy, jedyny przyjaciel, jak Sherlock powiedziałby jeszcze niedawno. A jednak, zamiast zwierzyć się ze swojego problemu, Sherlock wsiadł do najbliższej taksówki i nawet nie powiedział, dokąd jedzie. Potrzebne było lepsze, bezpieczniejsze, mniej oczywiste rozwiązanie.

Inne, a jednocześnie tak proste. Była jedna osoba, która pozostawała zawsze z boku, jednocześnie tkwiąc w sercu wydarzeń od samego początku. _Ja się nie liczę,_ powiedziała mu wprost nie dalej jak dzisiaj i właśnie dlatego była odpowiednią osobą. Myliła się, twierdząc tak, ale skoro nawet ona miała się za nic w życiu detektywa, Moriarty jej nie skrzywdzi.

Do szpitala jechał jak desperat. Potrzebował spokoju ducha, by móc trzeźwo myśleć, a do tego musiał zwalczyć zalewającą go panikę. Doprawdy, to było żałosne, usiłował przekonać sam siebie, ale nie zawsze mógł wygrać z fizjologią.

Molly się liczyła. Choć twierdziła inaczej, choć nigdy nie dał jej tego odczuć, była ważna. Godna zaufania. Swoja. A w tej chwili stawała się najważniejsza, bo pozornie zapomniana. Była dobra, lepsza, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej podejrzewał.

Potrafiła patrzeć, obserwować, dedukować. Trafnie odczytała jego emocje, jego, który zawsze twierdził, że ich nie posiada, który uważał, że dla innych stanowi zagadkę obojętności. John Watson od półtora roku dzielił z nim mieszkanie i zdawałoby się, że powinien znać go na wylot, ale nawet on nie dostrzegł tego, co Molly. A może, tak jak twierdziła, to Sherlock zlekceważył jej obecność i nie był dość ostrożny?

Gdy zaoferowała mu bliżej nieokreśloną pomoc, zapytał, czego takiego mógłby od niej chcieć. Sytuacja wydawała mu się abstrakcyjna, a Molly także nie umiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Teraz już wiedział. Przede wszystkim potrzebował porozmawiać i podzielić się z kimś tym, czego nie mógł powiedzieć Johnowi. Było coś ironicznego w tym, że genialny detektyw pragnął rozmowy ze zwyczajną, cichą patolog z Barts, która miała denerwujący zwyczaj jąkać się w jego obecności.

Nie, nie zwyczajną, poprawił się w duchu Sherlock, czając się w mrocznym laboratorium, obserwując Molly i zastanawiając się, co też takiego miałby jej powiedzieć.

Zrobił to, co zwykle – powiedział prawdę, bez kluczenia i szukania gładkich słówek; nie było na to czasu. To nie była ta szara, zwykła, nudna Molly, gdy powiedział, że wkrótce umrze. Tamta Molly uśmiechnęłaby się nerwowo, a potem wydukałaby z siebie puste słowa pocieszenia, tak jak to robili zwykli ludzie w zwykłych sytuacjach. Może nawet objęłaby go, a potem spłoszyłaby się jeszcze bardziej i uciekła.

Nie, ta Molly była inna. Ta Molly potrafiła powiedzieć mu, co widziała, a pytała go o samopoczucie nie dla zagajenia kolejnej błahej rozmowy, a dlatego, że naprawdę zależało jej na odpowiedzi. Dlatego, że się troszczyła, choć Sherlockowi przez całe życie wpajano, że to bez sensu. Skoro zaś jej zależało, detektyw odpłacił jej zaufaniem, czym obdarował dotąd dwie osoby, odkąd zmarła Mamusia. A to już coś znaczyło.

Potrzebował jej towarzystwa. Pytań zadawanych może wciąż niepewnym, ale już nie rwącym się głosem. Jej strachu i niedowierzania, gdy tłumaczył, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł i jak się to najprawdopodobniej skończy. Potrzebował tego, że potrafiła wysłuchać, nie uciekła i potraktowała go poważnie. W miarę, jak rozmawiali w ciemnym laboratorium i Sherlock się opanowywał, w jego głowie formował się plan. Molly słuchała, potakiwała i dorzucała swoje pomysły, a Sherlock pierwszy raz dostrzegł, jak była silna.

Jako jedyna miała znać cały plan, uczestniczyć w nim od początku do końca. Potrzebowali oczywiście nieco pomocy, ale to były sprawy drugorzędne. Ona jedna wiedziała o wszystkim.

Ponieważ się liczyła.


End file.
